


The Stardust I See When I Meet You (And the days it took to realise)

by trueglimbus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueglimbus/pseuds/trueglimbus
Summary: Bingus and Glumbus are two very different people, one hails from Forest Fir High and the other Regal High. Being on opposite sports teams posts an opportunity when they meet. Could this be the start of something?
Relationships: Glumbus/Bingus
Kudos: 8





	The Stardust I See When I Meet You (And the days it took to realise)

A teenager sat on his bed hand held out to the sky staring at his nails as the shiny black on them shifted in the light. That teenager is named Bingus, although that’s not his true name it was a nickname given to him that just.. stuck.

Anyone’s first impression on someone called “Bingus” would surely be to expect the wimpiest, scrawniest dork, and they would be right. That is, except for the fact that “Bingus”, more commonly called Ben, was known for having penalty kicks to rival that of Cristiano Ronaldo. 

Although he may not stand out much off of the field, Ben is always the one to watch out for incoming opposers. Despite his athletic talents, Ben is a magnet for judgemental stares. In contrast to the monotonous neutral palette of the school grounds and uniforms, he always finds ways to incorporate his love for experimental fashion into his outfits. Whether it’s multicolored shoe laces, hair dye, or just funky looking enamel pins, he always made a statement.

Ben got up and looked over to his sports uniform, bland and grey with emerald green accents running up the sides of the shirt. He slipped it on and walked down the stairs. His parents had left for work early in the morning, as per usual, leaving him with the house to himself. Ben walked down the hallway and to the front door, hopping down the little dip that led to the entryway that was a foot of space, with concrete as the floor, contrasting against the wooden planks of the rest of the house. His soccer cleats rested on the floor there.

He sat down on the lifted part made of wood and started to put his shoes on, hitting his foot down on the ground a couple times. He secured the knot in his laces and leapt to his feet, he grabbed his phone out of his back pocket and shot a text quick text to his best friend, Banana.

“hey nerd.”

Bingus put his phone away and grabbed his bag from the shelf that laid on that concrete floor, he opened the door and locked it behind him stepping on the leaves as he walked to the bus stop, listening to the crunch they made.

As he stepped on the last leaf on the footpath before getting to the bus stop, he looked up and saw his friend ‘Banana’, less commonly known as Brianna, she just liked Banana more for some reason. 

“Hey dude!” She yelled out a little too loud for comfort, she was a rather loud person after all. “Good morning to you, too.” He said sitting down at the bench with a smile on his face. She kind of hated it when he greeted her like this and Bingus knew it, but he loved to tease.

“So.. You guys are losing today, huh?” Banana teased. 

Bingus let out a quick bark of a laugh. “As if.” This earned him a knowing look from Banana, who had full confidence in her best friend, but would never state it as such to avoid inflating what she joked was Bingus’ “hugely inflated ego”. 

He stretched his arms out with a yawn, leaning back against the curve of the smooth plastic of the bench, letting his head hang back lazily. “The Queens always lose to us anyway. They don’t even have the willpower to win.” 

Banana watched him out of the corner of her eye, smiling softly. Yeah. He was right.

\---- 

The bus came along soon after, and they both hopped up, stepping onto the ramp and checking on with their student transport card. Bingus heard people whispering about the game and how it was against their rival school. He didn’t care much for such chatter, though, because he knew they’d beat them easily.

That was the thing about Ben. Always confident, maybe even a little overconfident, but he had every right to be. He walked down the bus aisle, sitting at his reserved seat with Banana. Today was going to be good. He was sure of it.

——

In his classes, Ben found himself out of his normal focus. Something about all of the excited chatter in the halls had him riled up. Maybe it was the fact that some people doubted his team's abilities or maybe it was the way they complimented the opponent’s players. Ben had decided that there was no way he was going easy tonight. 

He smirked a little. He would try to embarrass at least one of the opposition, that was his goal for tonight. He just decided that whoever talked to him first would be it. He sat in class waiting for the bell with one earphone in, (not so) stealthily covered by his hand. He was using Spotify to listen to his favourite playlist, ever so endearingly titled ‘Punk and Piss’ by Banana when she listened to it. That’s what it’s been set as for a month, it has various artists, big and small.

He glanced over to the clock, 5 more minutes, 5 more and he could be out of here and to the field. He tapped his pencil against the table repeatedly. Time seemed to be moving at a snail’s pace, a dying snail at that. The minute hand ticked by and went over and the bell went a few short seconds after. He shot up and rushed out the door, making a beeline straight out to the fieldhouse.

A mile or so away there was another teenager, raven hair pulled back with a white stripe through the front. He is mostly referred to as ‘Glumbus’ that nickname was given to him by his friends, short for ‘Glum dick Columbus’. He doesn’t care much about the nickname as much as he used to. He had been wearing a varsity jacket encased in royal purple, sport shorts that were white with purple accents at the bottom, his school colors. 

As a Regal High athlete, even if he particularly didn’t enjoy soccer as much as his father would like he was still good at it, and that’s really what mattered right? If he was being honest, he really enjoyed performing arts. Of course, he’d never admit it, no man in their right mind would actually enjoy watching acting, let alone doing it. Besides even if his dad allowed it, the Regal high school plays fell quite short of greatness, to say the least. 

However, he had heard that the neighboring school, Forest Fir high, had exceptional plays. In fact, their drama teacher, Mr. Grump was an ex-famous actor even. But that’s enough of that, he doesn’t have time to talk about drama.

They were getting on the bus soon, they had to go over to their Rival school, the aforementioned Forest Fir High. He felt a feeling of dread wash over, the sickly dread that had previously laid dormant in his stomach had awoken, his heart rate fluctuated, as he walked onto the bus. He sat down and took a breath, putting his headphones in and listening to a playlist, just titled ‘Calm’. 

The bus started rolling and he just closed his eyes and focused on all the everything around him. The nauseatingly weightless feeling in his bones as a bus went over a speed bump, the overlapping conversations of his teammates, the () sounds from the road outside, it was suffocating. The small silence as the songs switched felt like hours. He eventually put both earphones in and just focused on the background beats of the song more than anything.

The whirring of the bus was soothing. They took a stop at a traffic light and Glumbus rested his head against the window, feeling the shaking in his bones. It was kind of relaxing, but as the bus continued, the shaking stopped. He closed his eyes and felt the whirring again, but it stopped suddenly. He looked outside and saw a giant school building, characterized by a lot of large glass windows.

Forest Fir High was a fairly modern looking school building compared to his, which was probably twice the size though, it was mainly made from a rather dark wood in the inside and old limestone on the outside and had a old victorian vibe to it, that was iconic for Regal High.

Whereas Forest Fir High had lots of concrete and lots and lots of glass, it felt fresh and new, it had recently been rebuilt, had been burnt down by two unnamed students, it used to be similar to Regal High; they were made at the same time after all. Yet it’s so different now.

He surveyed the school grounds and saw a field, lots of bleachers all around. For such an esteemed school, there’s no doubt that the games got packed so it only made sense for there to be plenty of seating. Glumbus had finally noticed that everyone had already got off so he sprung up and rushed out of the bus; his music still playing softly in his ears. The playlist was nearly done. 

Bingus and his teammates were walking with a teacher over to the field his friend Juan trotted over to him, he didn’t speak he just nodded his head. Juan never speaks. He glanced over and laid his eyes on a boy sitting on the bleachers in a green and grey uniform, ‘Whose kid is that?’ He thought to himself.

He walked over, put his hands on his knees and leaned down “Are you lost?” He said with an endearing tone. “No, are you fucking dumb?” He snarled back. Glumbus straightened his back as his jock friends came over. Bingus was still looking down at the floor. “What’s with you?” Glumbus said, taken back.

Bingus looked up at him standing up to look more intimidating, “Why? Are you interested?” He replied with a smirk. Glumbus’ friends laughed and his cheeks were lightly dusted with pink.

Bingus turned to look at him, his grey eyes shifted to an iridescent almost blue in the light trapping Glumbus in them, why was he so p̶r̶e̶t̶t̶y̶ weird looking?  
“Are you just gonna stand there?” He said with cockiness in his tone and a smirk on his face.

Glumbus looked at him, Grey eyes that shifted in the light, a small button nose, short buzz cut length blonde hair and eye liner that was slightly smudged but still looked g̶o̶o̶d̶ alright. For some reason, he felt something towards him.. he hated him, but he didn’t know why.

The last song on his playlist started playing, starting off with a dream like noise and then some lyrics, but they just faded out as he stared at him, why did he feel dread and… some other feeling towards him… 

Columbus has felt a wide range of emotions in his lifetime. From anguish and ecstasy to confusion and enlightenment, it was pretty safe to say Columbus had felt it all… or had he? The past few moments left him at a loss for words. It was, for a lack of a more suiting word, indescribable.

A million questions flooded his mind, but Columbus knew he had to keep his calm. He shook his head to clear the storm that was brewing within. Looking back up into the godforsaken eyes of the cursed child before him, he fought back the urge to run, to leave, to do anything to get away from that piercing stare.

He had mentally prepared himself, taken a deep breath, bolstered his confidence and everything before making the hopeless move to meet the boy’s eyes, but nothing could’ve prepared him for the gaze he was met with. 

His eyes looked almost ethereal that did not match the shit eating grin he had on, but all Glumbus could think about was those eyes, the way they shone in the light, the way they drew him in. There are some things in this world that are like that, like fireflies and shimmering waters, things you just can't look away from.

He blinked for a second and realised he’d been staring for too long and it was getting kind of awkward with the silence. Ignoring the rising heat in his cheeks, he bit his lip turned around, dragging himself back to the teacher.

Glumbus was stood next to the teacher, the image of that guy still fresh in his memory. His short, buzz cut length blonde hair; eyes of gray and blue, practically metallic in the way that they caught the light.

Before Columbus even had the time to snap back to his senses, it was time for his pre-game captain’s speech. He vaguely remembers mumbling out something about team unity, taking down their rivals, and hopes he had the common sense to (idk if this is worth keeping). Lost in a daze, Columbus trudged behind the herd of his teammates, headed towards through the gate to the soccer field with his eyes glued to the ground beneath him

Trying to regain some sense of order, he started describing what he saw. Green, grass, soft -- gray, concrete, rough, boring, pink, cleats- Wait. Cleats? He looked up just as he was about to bump into someone he normally wouldn’t have noticed in a crowd. 

He looked down to his eyes —why did he keep noticing his eyes?— and his surprisingly sharp teeth that was laid upon a smirk. He just got so annoyed whenever he saw him, something about him made him feel twisted up inside. He could deal with that later they have a game to win.

**Author's Note:**

> co-written by two big dumbasses <3
> 
> i sometimes think i’ve escaped this treachery, and i just get pulled back to write some more.


End file.
